


Women of Star Wars appreciation week ficlets

by Mioniel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Rey ficlets I wrote for WOSWA week prompts. http://womenofsw-week.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't look back Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that we know nothing about Rey's character or the plot of the upcoming movies yet, so this is purely based of speculation and my interpretation of what we’ve seen of TFA so far. This is written late summer before the TFA release, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Headcanons that I had for these ficlets: Rey is Leia and Han's daughter, she is Force sensitive, Rey stole the Millennium Falcon when she left her parents and went to Jakku. (more hc may come)

Don’t look back Rey. 

Rey thinks as she starts the engine of the Falcon like she has done so many times before. Only this time it’s different. This time she isn’t with her father, who would be boosting about her piloting skills to Chewy. This time her mom isn’t there to remind her (and her father) that there are rules to planetary flight. This time she isn’t laughing as she feels the Falcon accelerate so fast her stomach feels funny for a few seconds. And when she leaves the orbit and ignores space control messages to identify herself, Treepio isn’t there to yell about how doomed they are.

Don’t look back. 

She tells herself. Because now, she is running away. From her home, her parents, her life. She was stealing the Falcon to do it. She didn’t even know where she was heading or what she would do when she got there. She just had to go.

And yet she had taken the Falcon, which was as much her home as any place she had lived with her parents. She would not truly be away from home and that was comforting as much as scaring her.

Don’t look back Rey.


	2. It’s only the likes of me, with nothing to lose, who’ll really be prepared to tear the galaxy down and start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canons for this one: Ren (I know it’s not his real name) and Rey are not related. That they are related is a theory I do support, but I think it would be kinda obvious (though still cool) so I didn’t go that way in this fic. Finn is Luke’s son. Poe is the only not Force sensitive one in the group. Han gives Rey the Falcon for the adventure the new trio goes on.

Finn had convinced her he had to do this alone. Rey had objected. Of course she had, they where both Jedi, both trained to use the Force by Luke and Leia. But Finn was the Skywalker. Poe had objected to, but he was not Force sensitive. In the end, Finn had gone to face Kylo Ren alone.

Rey and Poe had waited anxiously in the Falcon which they had hidden in the Forest close to where Finn would face Ren. Rey was scanning the Force for any sign their friend, her cousin, was alright. She had felt many things in the Force, but she was used to that. It was so strong around her that sometimes it was all she felt. But right now, the feelings where clear.   
She felt Finns determination, his strength. She felt Rens hate and anger and the twirling chaos of the Dark Side around him. She felt Poe's anxiety mixing with her own. 

And then she felt Finns fear. She knew she had to go help him, they could escape and find another way to take on Ren. Poe knew it too, he must have seen something change in her face. They had nodded at each other and left the Falcon together.

They had found Finn with ease, or Rey had. She had followed her feelings. They found him on the ground, backing away from Ren. He was hurt, his lightsaber was out of his reach. Poe had shot at the Sith. He deflected Poe's blaster bolts with ease, but at least he was distracted from hunting the wounded Jedi. Ren reached out to them, Rey felt the Dark Force energy in time to dodge the attack, but Poe was swung to the side, landing hard against a tree.

\---

Rey tightens her grip around her staff, the weapon stood no chance against a lightsaber, but the Force was guiding her and it told her to fight. So she charged at the Sith. He must not have expected her to fight him, she had never dared to when they met before, she had always fled, so why would that be any different now? She hit his face from the side, his mask dropped to the ground, but Rey could not see the face hidden under the hood from where she stood. 

He laughed and turned to face her.   
“You can't fight me Rey,” his yellow eyes bright with hatred, “you are even less a Jedi than the Skywalker boy.” He lifts his saber, the red burns against Rey's vision. He swings at her. Rey catches the attack with her staff, turning it in an attempt to twist the saber from his grasp and away from her. She avoids being hit, but her staff is cut in half.  
“You are nothing but an inconvenience,” Ren spits.   
“Maybe I am,” Rey says, tossing the remains of her staff to the side. She has to back away from the red lightsaber swings she has no means to defend herself against. Ren is following her slowly, as if he's stalking his prey. Somehow, she isn't afraid, the Force is with her. She feels it so clear. Maybe Luke's son had not been able to stop Kylo Ren. But she, though perhaps not in name, was as much a Skywalker as Finn. His saber was somewhere, Anakins saber. Luke's saber. Finns saber. The Skywalker saber, if only she could get to it...  
“But it's only the likes of me,” she continues, not sure why, “with nothing to lose,” of course she had something to lose now. Something she never thought she would have. Friends that had become family. She knows that could never be taken from her, she could never truly lose them. Ren swings his saber at her and Rey has to use the Force to dodge the attack. She sees Finn's saber in the corner of her vision, not too far away. She smiles, charges and reaches for the saber with the Force. It flies into her hand and ignites just in time to meets Rens saber in a hissing clash.   
“Who'll really be prepared to tear the galaxy down,” Rey says. Rens yellow eyes burn with anger, everything around him does. She sees Poe and Finn behind him. Scrambling to get back up to fight at her side.  
“And start over,” she tells Ren. She feels the truth of her words. She had started over when she left her parents and home. She had finally found her place in the universe and not even a Sith like Kylo Ren could take it from her. Their blades part and meet again. Rens strikes come fast and violent, wide swings fueled with Dark Side power. But Rey is faster and much more precise, she and Ren are equals in this fight, but Rey is not alone.   
Finn and Poe join the fight from behind Ren. They shower him in blaster fire and he has to divide his attention to catch the energy bolts. It leaves an opening for Rey top strike and the Force guides her saber. Ren cannot turn back fast enough to block her and the blue saber disappears into his chest. Kylo Ren drops to the ground, defeated at last.


	3. Great One

Rey was a damn good pilot and she knew it, so just because the guy who approached them flew for the resistance didn't mean she had to be impressed.  
“You let that tiny girl fly the Falcon?” He asked Han Solo, who had left the ship behind her, with a mocking grin on his face.   
“Rey, Finn... BB-8... this is Poe Dameron,” Han sighed, “Poe, this is...”  
“I'm Rey,” she cuts in, “Rey Solo.” The color drains from his face when Poe realizes he just insulted a Skywalker and Rey decides to ad a little to his embarrassment.   
“But you can call me 'Great One'. most people do.”

“Surely no one calls you that,” says Finn later, when the two of them are alone.  
“Of course not,” answers Rey, “but one day they might.” It's a joke, but with the imminent doom of the galaxy looming over them, it feels comforting to know that she will have a hand in deciding it's fate.


End file.
